You're my Lovely Home
by Lotty-burbot
Summary: OS - Petit moment de douceur et d'amour dans la vie de la famille Scofield...


Coucou ! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien publié par ici... Mais un peu de ménage dans mon ordi et l'envie de retrouver l'écriture, m'ont fait retrouver ce petit texte, un petit OS tout simple, que j'avais envie de vous faire partager... Malgré mes relectures, il est possible que quelques fautes soient passées à la trappe...

Disclaimers : L'univers de Prison Break ne m'appartient pas ! J'utilise seulement les personnages et écrit les choses comme j'aurai aimé les voir... Je ne gagne rien et écrit pour mon plaisir...  
Maintenant que c'est dit, bonne lecture...!

* * *

Cette semaine encore, il avait eu une réunion de projet qui s'était terminée tard. Il était 23h passée quand il passa les portes de l'immeuble où était son bureau. Il soupira et resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou, ce début de mois de janvier était glacial à Chicago.  
Il pressa le pas et se hâta vers sa voiture, en chemin il souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, il lui tardait de retrouver la chaleur de son appartement, le confort douillet de son lit.  
Un sourire éclaira son visage, quand il gara sa voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble, encore quelques mètres et il serait chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, il accrocha son manteau à la patère, se déchaussa et déposa ses dossiers sur son bureau. En chaussette, il se dirigea en silence vers la chambre, il ouvrit la porte doucement, avança sans faire plus de bruit et l'observa. Ses poings fermés, sa petite bouche en cœur, ses cheveux tout fins, comme des fils de soie et sous ses paupières veinées de bleus, se cachaient des prunelles bleues glacier, comme les siennes. Il se pencha au dessus du berceau et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son fils. Il ne se réveilla pas, sa bouche se plissa et téta dans le vide, il attrapa la tétine et la redonna au nourrisson, qui se mit à téter tout en continuant de dormir paisiblement.

Il esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sa femme dormait déjà, il distinguait la forme de son corps sous l'épaisse couette, elle lui avait pris son côté du lit. Elle ne le faisait par plaisir de l'embêter, seulement, elle aimait sentir l'odeur de son mari sur l'oreiller alors elle se sentait rassurée et s'endormait rapidement. Il passa par la salle de bain où il se prépara pour aller se coucher, il se glissa doucement dans les draps, poussant doucement sa femme afin qu'il ait un peu de place, il savoura ce moment, le meilleur après une si longue journée.

Sentant la présence de son mari, elle s'éveilla

-« Bonsoir. Tu es rentré tard encore.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle vint se blottir contre lui, il embrassa son front et la serra dans ses bras.

-« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Le rendez-vous chez le médecin s'est bien passé ?

-Bien. Oui très bien, Aiden a pris 60 grammes.

-Et c'est bien ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet

-Oui. Pour un nourrisson de 2 mois, c'est très bien. Il sera grand et fort comme son papa.

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes bêtises que moi. Dit-il en riant.

-Il ne les fera pas. Puisque c'est mon fils, il sera très sage. Répliqua-t-elle, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres

-Ah d'accord… Quand il est sage c'est ton fils, mais quand il ne l'est pas c'est le mien ?

-C'est à peu près l'idée. » Il se contenta de rire doucement, puis répondit

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Sara. Peu importe qu'il fasse ou non des bêtises, l'important est que je vous aime tout les deux et que rien ne me rends plus heureux que vous avoir dans ma vie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Michael. Je n'oublierai jamais le premier jour où je t'ai vu. À ce moment là, j'ai ressenti un sentiment si fort, que je n'ai pas su l'expliquer… Et aujourd'hui, nous voilà ici, tout les trois. »

Oui, le début de leur histoire n'avait pas été simple, loin de là, mais avec patience et malgré quelques difficultés, ils avaient réussi à atteindre leur but. Être enfin ensembles et fonder une famille.  
Michael avait appris la grossesse de Sara par son frère, sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, mais quand il avait retrouvé Sara, attachée, il ne pensait qu'à une chose la sauver et sauver leur enfant. À ce moment, il avait compris que cet enfant était un cadeau du ciel et il l'avait accepté.

Après s'être enfin débarrassé du cartel, ils s'étaient mariés, une cérémonie simple, juste entourés de Lincoln, Sofia et LJ, mais aussi de Sucre et Maricruz, ainsi que leur petite Lila. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à Chicago, s'installant provisoirement dans l'ancien appartement de Michael, puis ils en avaient acheté un, plus grand, pour que Michael ait un bureau et qu'ils puissent faire une chambre pour le bébé, ainsi qu'une autre pièce, pour le jour où un petit frère ou une petite sœur viendrait compléter la famille.

Michael avait tenu sa promesse, Sara était redevenue médecin, elle avait trouvé un poste à l'hôpital, en service de pédiatrie, elle exerçait désormais sous le nom de Dr Scofield, ce nom là lui apportait de nombreuses questions, mais ce nom là, ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle était heureuse et fière de porter le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
À plusieurs reprises, elle avait rendue visite à son père au cimetière, elle lui avait annoncée son mariage, elle lui avait aussi fait part de ses peurs lorsqu'elle était enceinte.  
Deux mois auparavant, elle avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant, un petit garçon, qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents, il venait ajouter la touche finale à leur joie.

Michael quant à lui, avait trouvé un emploi en tant qu'architecte urbaniste, il aimait ce travail, même si parfois il lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Ce soir là, quand il s'endormit, serrant contre lui la femme qu'il aimait, sentant son souffle régulier dans son cou, pensant au petit ange qui dormait à poings fermés dans la chambre à côté, il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais espéré être aussi heureux. Il regarda l'heure et pensa que même s'il serait réveillé dans deux heures par son fils, il ne changerait de vie pour rien au monde.


End file.
